the_world_of_new_brevikfandomcom-20200214-history
Tammisaari
At night, the Elven city of Tammisaari rises above Lake Superior like a layer cake of light, each of the city's three elevations illuminated by floating, glowing spheres of glass. The bottom, blue spheres - the middle layer, green spheres - the top, spheres of pure white, most congregated on a bridge separating The Green Tower from the grand Tammisaari Sauna. Tammisaari is the capital of the Elven Kingdom of Isle Royale and home to most of the island's Elven clans. The city's three sections are divided by steps - massive old growth cedar planks leading from the Lake Coty to the High City, and worn, metal-capped steps of metal leading from the High City to the King's Quarter. Visitors from outside the community of Tammisaari are welcome to trade and rest in the Lake City, home to the royal-linked Green Tower Outfitters and the famous dining hall called Standing Rock's Table, among other destinations. But a High City Pass is required for visitors to ascend to the second elevation, which includes the magical combat training studio known as the School of Magus Martial, the famous Kauppi's Fletchery, and The Flagons, home to some of the best wine in the new world, if not the world over. Access to the King's Quarter is strictly limited to city officials, high-ranking guards, important ambassadors, and the like. Even full elven cititzens of Tammisaari (there are about 6,000 in total, plus another 4,000 Ojibwe, human, and Dwarven guest workers) are only allowed access to the King's Quarter four times a year for solstoce and equinox festivals that are among the most important events of the city's calendar. Points of interest in the city include The Cliffsiders, Heward's Hall, and Abo Tower. POLITICS The kingship of Isle Royale is a quasi-elected position; the king reigns so long as he controls at least seven votes of the city's 12 leading families. Until recently, the King was Pikko Vainola. He ascended the throne 15 years ago, almost 40 years since the destruction of old Tammisaari by the meshupeshu in 777. His interests were in building the glory of the city through trade and ensuring its safety; he cares not to intervene with or aid the other inhabitants of the lake, or even his own relatives in Cree territory. He was overthrown after the Vote of February. Laaka Pellervoinen, head of his clan, was elected King in Vainola's stead. He is actively interested in opposing the return of the Eagle clan and the machinations of the New Moon lodge. He's also eager to see the elves of Tammisaari become acknowledged as the dominant power on the lake. T SHOPS OF TAMMISAARI The School of Magus Martial The School of Magus Martial is one of the known world's dozen great institutions of higher magical learning, and only one of two in the New World. Here close to 100 mages and illusionists in training, at various points in their careers, teach, learn, spar, trade, haggle, research and generally advance their knowledge of the arcane arts. The building itself looks different to different observers, a property of some long-standing enchantment that protects and infuses the institution. Potions can be made to order by the arcane artisans of the college and scrolls are available for sale, but at a steep price. The college will also consider buying rare spells, artifacts, material components, and other arcana - it will also accept items in trade (at 150% of value that they'd be bought for) or as donations (donate >5000cp in items and become a member of the School of Magus Martial. Mages and Illusionists: LV 1 - 95% LV 2 - 85% LV 3 - 75% LV 4 - 60% LV 5 - 45% LV 6 - 35% LV 7 - 25% LV 8 - Roll for 3-12 that are available LV 9 - Roll for 2-5 that are available List price of spells: 400cp a level Outsiders can't buy any spells > level 5 Outsider prices are 150% of list The head of the school is Irene Laksonnen. Outsiders deal with Kai Nikulainen, the school's Dean of External Affairs. The Flagons The Flagons is a gorgeous hardwood and white marble tower, three stories in all, that serves as a bar and dining hall. It offers panoramic views of the inner and outer harbors of Tammisaari, and a wide selection of meats, spirits, and wines. Drinks vary from Tammmisaari White Ale (3 penni) to 250-year-old royal brandy (50 markka a bottle), and a light meal can be had for 5 penni, a feast for 25. In the Flagons are all manner of merchants, traders, scholars, and mages. Any of the voyageurs or Ojibwe found here are of a high level of accomplishment, as they have High City Passes and the favor of the crown. Tammmisaari White Ale - 3 penni Ukkova Mountain Mead - 5 penni Maalo Berry Ale - 5 penni Slug of New Elven Brandy - 8 penni King's Mead - 10 penni Dwarven Whisky - 20 penni 12 Year Lachonunan Peat Bomb Dwarven Whisky - 2 markka a bottle or 25 penni a glass 10 Year Druannan (Balanced) Dwarven Whisky - 3 markka a bottle or 40 penni a glass King's Wine - 5 markka a bottle or 60 penni a glass 21 Year Druannan - 10 markka a bottle or 1 markka a glass 100-year-old royal brandy - 20 markka a bottle or 3 markka a glass 250-year-old royal brandy - 50 markka a bottle or 8 markka a glass (1 markka to smell it) The Anvil of Loumi Loumi Mettinen is famed throughout the lake as being its finest armorsmith. For the right price, he can custom craft armor to just about any specifications. Loumi is an old, gray elf with an unusually squat, massive physique, assisted by a team of six long, gray-bearded dwarves wearing studded dragon-leather aprons. His anvil is mithril, and the size of a horse, with all manner of studs and protrusions for forging all sorts of gear, and his hammer is massive and black, reputedly meteoric iron. His forge is always hot, and pipes from his forge run into the Tammisaari sauna; when he is not forging, it supplies heat to the building. At least one fire elemental dwells in the forge to give it eternal heat. Leather Armor - 1 markka Chain Mail - 2 markka Shield - 2 markka Plate Mail - 6 markka Qualities: (Cost in Markka / Time in weeks) +1 8 / 1 +2 12 / 3 +3 21 / 8 +4 55 / 16 No more than three of the following can be added: Floatation - armor will float and buoy up wearer if wearer falls in the water 3 markka / 1 week Lightness - plate is as chain; chain is as leather; leather is as cloak 6 markka / 2 weeks Shadowy - +20% to hide in shadows 6 markka / 2 weeks Fireproof - half damage from all fire attacks, +2 save to take no damage 8 markka / 3 weeks Iceproof - half damage from all cold attacks, +2 save to take no damage 8 markka / 3 weeks Aura of Fear (Opponents within 5" save vs. fear +2 or flee for 2-5 rounds) 10 markka / 4 weeks Holy - +3 AC against undead; undead must save vs. fear to flee for 2-5 rounds when first attacking 12 markka / 4 weeks Missileproof - 50% to deflect any arrow / spear / axe etc. that would otherwise hit - gives save vs. paralyzation for magic missiles, lightning, etc. 12 markka / 4 weeks Kauppi's Fletchery Kauppi the Fletcher is one of the most prominent elves of the Pellervoinen family, and a renowned archer who once slew a Meshupeshu with a series of perfectly targeted arrows to the eye. All arrows per dozen: Regular Arrows - 30 penni +1 Arrows - 2 markka +1 Whitefish Arrows - 4 markka +1 Sunray Arrows - 6 markka Hit 100 percent of the time (1 is a miss, 20 still doubles damage) - do 2-12 damage - pierce through up to three opponents and/or objects. Arrows of the Thunderbird - 12 markka 4d6 lightning bolt to target (save for half damage) - target and all adjacent save vs. spell or be stunned for 2-5 rounds All darts per ten: Regular Darts - 15 penni +1 Darts - 1 markka Darts of the Bumblebee - 3 markka Web Darts - 5 markka (as the spell, Web) +1 Darts of the Thunderbird - 10 markka - 4d6 lightning bolt to target (save for half damage) - target and all adjacent save vs. spell or be stunned for 2-5 rounds All sling bullets per ten: Regular Sling Bullets - 15 penni Silver Sling Bullets +1 - 2 markka +1 Sling Bullets of the Wendigo - 5 markka bullet does 2-8dm and all damage done to target is returned to thrower of sling stone as healing Sling Bullets of the Thunderbird - 10 markka 4d6 lightning bolt to target (save for half damage) - target and all adjacent save vs. spell or be stunned for 2-5 rounds Meshupeshu-Hair Bowstring - Will not break (i.e., rolling a one doesn't cost a round) - 3 markka +2 Bow of the Fire Giant - Can light arrows aflame (1-4hp bonus damage) on command, and can be spun in place to start campfires (etc.) - grants holder +2 saving throw against fire damage - 18 markka "Top of Thought" Quiver - Holds 96 arrows (instead of usual 48), and pops up whatever arrow archer wants to use next - allows 3/2 fire rate or 2/1 if already at 3/2 - 14 markka Magic Sling of Naniboujou - 3 times daily, can throw a stone with enough strength to inflict double damage, knock the target back, and stun (if fails a save) for 2-5 rounds - 16 markka Standing Rock's Table Thunderbird Clansman Standing Rock has run a dining hall in Tammisaari for at least 20 years, and it is one of the city's best loved eateries - a working brewery (and home to the city's famous White Ale), the dining hall is an appealing mix of dark driftwood, white pine, natural rock tables and bars, and copper piping. It's always busy, but rarely crowded. The meal that has made the Table famous throughout the New World is the house prix fixe offering, which changes seasonally and always composed of the freshest and finest ingredients available. It retails for 1 markka a plate, or 150cp. Any of its individual courses can be had (in a larger, entree size) for 30cp or in a starter size for 20cp. Humbler meals of smoked fish or cured meat can be had for 10cp. The restaurant serves Tammisaari White Ale (3cp), Tammisaari Winter Warmer (4cp), Dwarven mead (4cp), Cree pine cordial (4cp), and Elven Brandy (5cp up to 5 markka a bottle). Winter Prix Fixe Amuse: Smoked blueberries, cream sauce, and herring roe served on a river rock First course: Herring filets grilled and prepared with a light dill cream sauce Second course: Soup of crawfish and wild onions with a spiced pheasant stock broth Third course: Roasted beaver tail filet with fire-popped wild rice Interval: Tammisaari White Ale mixed with mead Fourth course: Moose nose stew with a raft of spice hominy and a biscuit crust Fifth course: Venison steak with berry/brandy gastrique Dessert - Gooseberry and Loganberry tart with brown sugar/brandy drizzle and a scoop of Superior ice devil ice cream The Green Tower Outfitters Small Medicine (1-8hp) 60 cp or 25 penni Medium Medicine (2-16hp) 120 cp or 50 penni Healing Potion (3-18hp) 2 sp or 75 penni Coffee, High Grade, Roasted 1 lb. 1 sp Coffee, Roasted 1 lb. 45 cp Coffee, Sanka 1 lb. 25 cp Ration, Whitefish (1 week) 10 cp Ration, Pemmican (") 15 cp Ration, Smoked Venison (") 24 cp Ration, Lammas Bread (") 1 sp Backpack 12 cp Bedroll 15 cp Candle 1 cp Wooden Map Case 5 cp Flask, Metal 12 cp Flask, Glass 5 cp Flint and Steel 8 cp Torches, 5 2 cp Hammer 5 cp Nails (50) 2 cp Lantern, Common 12 cp Lantern, Bullseye 18 cp Lock 25 cp Mirror, Small Steel 19 cp Oil, Pint 10 cp Pouch, Belt 5 cp Hemp Rope, 20 feet 5 cp Tent 45 cp Crowbar 8 cp Fishing Pole 15 cp Tacklebox, Traveling 1 sp / 50 penni Tacklebox, High-End (Heavy) 4 sp / 2 markka Paper, 10 sheets 5 cp Waterskin 8 cp Miner's Pick 25 cp Sack 1 cp Bear Grease 20 cp Continual Light Candle 50 cp Lure of Fish Attraction 1 markka / 150cp (+10% on fishing percentage) Waterproof Backpack 60 cp Thermal Bedroll 45 cp Astrological Spyglass 150 cp +2 folding Mithril Knife of Skinning (skins hides in 1/4 time) 3 markka / 450 cp (dm 1-2) Baradur's Workshop CHESTS Regular chest, small - 30cp Regular chest, large - 75cp Steel chest, small - 100cp Steel chest, large - 220cp Mithril/adamantium chest, small - 25 markka or 3500 cp PADLOCKS OR DOOR / CHEST LOCKS Regular lock (10hp / regular chance to pick) - 25 cp Strong lock (30hp / -15% to pick, can break regular weapons) - 75cp Puzzle lock (45hp / -30% to pick, can break regular weapons) - 1 markka / 125cp Mithril lock (120hp, can only be damaged by magic weapons, can break weapons, - -40% to pick) - 5 markka / 750cp TRAPS (FLOOR) Trapdoor: 50cp Pressure plate + trapdoor: 1 markka / 150cp Wire and 2 swinging blades (each blade does 1-12hp damage): 3 markka / 450cp Pressure plate + Magic fireball (5d6 dm with save possible): 4 markka / 500cp TRAPS (LOCK) Needle: 25cp Electric shock (3-12hp dm, with save possible): 1 markka / 125cp Fireball: 5d6dm with save possible: 4 markka / 500 cp The Visitors' Sauna White marble and birchwood mark the design of this austere but beautiful communal sauna and bathhouse in the Lake City section of Tammisaari. All are welcome, and the sauna is sorted into male, female, and mixed gender sections. Guests are given sauna stones - leather cords with runestones on them. The stones glow gold, white, or green depending on the level of service received by the wearer and they fade out to dull gray as the wearer's time runs down. Tea or elven aquavit available for 3cp / 1 penni extra per shot or serving Sauna: 10 cp An hour of sauna / hot pool / cold pool time Long Sauna: 15cp Two hours of sauna / hot pool / cold pool / hot shower / cold shower time plus massage Grand Sauna: 35cp or 10 penni Three hours of sauna / hot pool / cold pool / hot shower / cold shower time plus shots of aquavit or tea as requested Northern Waters Boathouse Kayak: 200 cp Fishing skiff (crew of 2): 600 cp Fishing ship (crew of 4): 850 cp Merchant ship, small: 1800 cp Elven Lake Catamaran (crew of 20): 6500 cp or 50 markka Canoe-Mounted Harpoongun 400 cp or 3 markka (dm: 3-18) Harpoongun charge 75 cp Harpoons (10) 125 cp or 1 markka Gill Net: 125 cp or 1 markka The Wheel of Chance This raucous gambling hall sells Tammisaari White Ale (2cp or 1 penni a mug) and shots of Elven aquavit (the same) and lets its patrons gamble in copper, silver, or markka as they wish. Three games are regularly played here: A. Elven Draw All players are dealt three cards; there's a round of betting. Each player discards a card face up into the center of the table, where it forms a shared pool of cards. Each player is then dealt two more cards. There's a round of betting. Each player discards a card face up into the center of the table. Each player is then dealt three more cards. There's a round of betting. Then each player makes the best five card hand they can with any combination of cards on the table and cards in hand. B. Knife throwing Each player competes to be the first to break four glass targets. Players can shoot for an exposed target (AC 0) or for a panel that covers an opponent's target and exposes one of their own (AC 5). Each player starts with two targets covered, two exposed. Good players throw 3/2 rounds at +2 to hit. Great players throw 2/1 rounds. The house champion throws 2/1 rounds at +4 to hit. PCs can try to throw 3/2 at -2 penalty, or 2/1 at -4. All players use house knives. C. 5 second chess. Chess, but played with a 5 second clock. Failure to make a move results in a forfeit of that move. Optional rules include taking a short shot of aquavit any time a major piece is lost to an opponent. Vainola's Vault Vainola's Vault is a tall, windowless building of white marble that much more closely resembles a tomb than a building, particularly in contrast to the birch and silver of most of the town's architecture. To trade on equal terms with the elves requires a trip to the Vault - again, only accessible with membership in the Bank of Tammisaari. The currency of Tammisaari is the Markka, an electrum disk struck with the face of the current King of Tammisaari on the obverse, and beautiful birch tree on the reverse. In the town, depending on current economic conditions, the Markka trades for 120-190cp (d8 x10 + 110). At the Vault, PCs can acquire Markka at a stable rate of 100cp per. Each Markka is worth 100 penni. Penni can be bought at the rate of 2cp per. Merchants on the Lake City level will all do business in copper pieces, althouh Markka are preferred. The will also informally change money at the rates above. Merchants on the High City level will typically refuse to do business for anything but markka, although they will buy valuable jewels and magic items in markka to help expedite a deal, always to their own advantage. Category:Places Category:Elves